1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic paper unit and a method for fabricating the electronic paper unit.
2. Description of Related Art
With great advancement of electronic paper (E-paper) and electronic books (E-book), a display device with features of being light, thin and flexible has become a major trend in development.
However, flexible substrates are unable to be used in current glass substrate fabrications completely because of the limitation of the materials. Thus, how to develop current equipment so flexible substrates are suitable to be fabricated has become a major topic.